Fixing the Future
by KittieKat666
Summary: Kind of a spinoff of the Galaxia, Sailor moon battle (tv show)


Oneshot: Only one chapter for this particular story

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or any of its characters, just the storyline. And the first piece I do not own. :) This was only meant to be a quick one shot. so I am leaving it as a quick oneshot.

The starlights were feeling utterly hopeless, they were left with this crybaby who the other guardians had given up their life for their supposed "princess". Taiki and Yaten couldn't believe that this was the girl that Seiya was essentially ready to replace their princess with. Looking straight ahead they could see Galaxia ready to send another energy burst towards them. Attempting to hold their ground the two gave each other looks of goodbye. "Pathetic vermin of the galaxy, how pathetic you and your friends were. And absolutely how pathetic the brightest sheen for a star seed comes from the moon. And she so happens to be one of the weakest of them all." Galaxia taunted from across the room amassing her energy for one final blow. "Ah" Galaxia screams releasing her energy from her bracelets in her arms towards the small group.

All of a sudden a light shown throughout the room, brighter than even the sun. Everyone had to look away, the starlights thought it was death, while poor Serena seemed to pass out. The glow subsided and there stood a doppelganger of Sailor moon except a different outfit and she seemed much much older. Galaxia stamped her foot from across the room. Who was this new person? How could she deflect her power? She the strongest guardian, the only guardian to able to defeat Chaos. "Who are you to dare defy me?" Galaxia screeched at the newcomer. The newcomer just tilted her head in response. "Are you the one they call Sailor Galaxia? The guardian of the galaxies far and wide?" The tone was anghelic in a sense very authoriative while still being soft. "I am Sailor Galaxia, I am the ultimate power in this universe and many galaxies. I have conquered all and will finish this planet off to complete my mission." She boomed very prideful. The newcomer again regarded her closely before abruptly turning her back on Galaxia as if she was nothing. Galaxia was fuming across the room, how dare this woman.

"Are you all hurt? I can sense the growing weakness seeping through your bones while your inner lights are depleting." She called out to the starlights. It was Seiya who spoke," Who are you?" "Who I am, does not matter, what I am doing is setting the timeline straight. I will not have a future that has been tainted by cruelty." her voice had become lower making them all nervous. She radiated absolute energy and power. She waved her hand towards the Starlights and they felt rejuvenated in an instant. No longer haggard looking, but full of light and energy. They stared at her in awe. "I am sorry that I was not permitted to come before your princess passed away. Her love for you was strong. She is in the heavens. That is all I can tell you. It was predestined. I am truly sorry." her blue eyes wavered slightly as if they watered before they turned back into a hardened stare. Seiya could not help, but think that this woman looked like an older Serena. Thinking of his bunhead he turned to see her passed out on the floor. Running to her he screamed out, "Bunhead, wake up!" "Do not worry she cannot awake right now, but she is all right. Her chest rises with each breathe."

Galaxia started to become irritated more than she already was with the newcoming intruder foiling her plans, she couldn't help but start to throw energy disks this woman's way. Each one was deflected without her every raising her hands. Everyone gasped in awe minus Galaxia. "Arise Guardian of Time, I command you to return to your rebirth and take your rightful place, appear now, daughter of Chronos, I call thee forward Pluto." The woman waved her scepter towards an open space and out stepped Trista aka. Sailor Pluto. She gasped and felt her body, she was so unsure where she was. Trista was sure she had died along with Saturn at the behest of Galaxia demanding that their friends steal her star seed. But there she was whole and well alive. There was only one person actually capable of rebirth and as she stared at her princess lying on the floor she was not sure how this happened. "Sailor Pluto why did you abandon your post? Time travel is forbidden as is the time dimension where your gates sit?" A powerful voice echoed along the vast area they were in. Trista turned to see what she knew was Sailor Cosmos. This was not the right year for her to be her. Why is she here? So many thoughts ran through her head. "I demand an answer before I punish you." the woman commanded. "My time gates were breached by Sailor Galaxia's minions. Time and space always recognizes guardians and is open, whether or not they mean harm. I had to leave, my body was being called to the front line." she attempted to explain, but she knew the rules, no excuses. Sailor Cosmos was about to hand out her punishment when a head poked through the warped area.

"Nuh uh, no punishments for Puu," a pink haired woman stated. Her hair was crazy and weird to everyone around them for even their standards. She wear a circus like outfit. "Forgive me, I am Sailor Ceres." She said to the starlights while turning an evil eye to Galaxia. "You know the rules Mistress." Before she disappeared back into the nothingness. Sailor Cosmos sighed,"Trista as I cannot exact punishment upon you, I command you to go back to your post until your called forth. I do not need to explain my actions nor who I am to you. You knew this day would be coming. You were more than enough forewarned." she than waved her hand and a huge gate appeared with columned doors that opened for Sailor Pluto before sucking her inside making her disappear. "Well than where was I? Before I even start to explain, I have one more thing I must do."

"Guardians of the planets, I command you to come forth for rebirth now." she than waved her scepter around her and opened what seemed a bright sun. Out stepped the Guardians who had given their lives to save this planet. Looking around themselves in confusion, knowing they had died than seeing their princess laying on the floor. "Princess Serenity," they cried out while rushing over to their fallen princess. "She is breathing and only asleep. In a stasis I believe you will, you all are familiar with those words." The woman breathed out. Turning around everyone was shocked, she looked like Serena, but there was no way, she exuded everything their princess was not. Haruka and Michiru instantly became defensive,"She's not from this time. Stay back." The two outers demanded. Sailor Cosmos peered around the guardians to see her dear Endyimon behind them staring confused. Her heart wept in joy. She had been alone for too long and there he was. She couldn't let this detour her, she was not here to connect with her hearts love.

Galaxia had been waiting trying to find a weak spot in the defensive shield this woman seemed to have before she just gave up and waged an all out war upon the shield. Everyone flinched in fear, they had already died and just came back, they weren't ready to die again. Miraculously each hit was deflected. The woman that had spoke to them had disappeared. She reappeared before Galaxia hand within an instant around the younger woman's throat. "I do not kill for pleasure, but I will kill to protect what is mine." Galaxia for the first time after Chaos took over felt fear overtake her body. She couldn't breathe, what was this woman in front of them. Even the chaos inside her body was receding as far back, the light, the power was burning her from the inside out. "Stop your killing her,"Venus called out. Sailor Cosmos turned her head to look at her former guardians, "I should spare her life, why? She has taken so many lives, I cannot undo what has been done only the recent damage. The lives she has taken in pure joy and hatred. What redeeming qualities does she have that she deserves life?" she questioned seriously. "No one deserves death, she was once an all powerful guardian, left alone to defeat Chaos by herself before being engulfed by the chaos sealed away in her body. None of that is her fault." Venus cried out. "I have been alone for centuries now and yet here I stand for what is right, never giving into the darkness. Such is the excuses." The new woman cried out before flinging Galaxia backwards effectively knocking her out. "Chaos I command you to come forth, you do not belong in this universe or my galaxies. I will snuff out the darkness like you tried to snuff out the light." Cosmos said.

You could see the darkness slithering out of Galaxia's body, but it was not at a price. Her body was arching off the ground painfully. "Stop, your hurting her." Venus than cried out again. "Silence," Cosmos pointed her finger. "I cannot take the Chaos from within her without the pain. There is no other way." she replied. The air around her was thick before she reached through and grasped what looked like thin air. Wrapping her small fingers around the darkness she obliterated it within seconds. Galaxia woke panting hard and in pain. She couldn't feel the chaos screaming inside her head to kill and take what was hers. Leaning up she could see the guardians she had killed in cold blood alive, and the mysterious woman who had saved her. Who was this woman that could draw chaos to her than obliterate it with a wisp of her hands.

"I can see all the questions in your eyes, I will answer them, but first." She swirled her hands around before they ended up in the time travel realm. Pluto came rushing over to greet everyone and kneel before her mistress. "Trista, you know her?" Michiru questioned quietly. Trista just looked down and shook her head slightly in an up and down motion. She was not allowed to divulge such information. "She may not answer your question, it is not allowed. You are right though, I am an alien to this realm. But I am originally from this galaxy. Please sit, I can feel the tenseness from everyone and it does nothing to ease the situation."

"I am from the far distant future, past the future of Crystal Tokyo, where most of you reside minus Sailor Puu. As a child, my mother knew I was at great risk, I would hold the power of one of the greatest crystals throughout the galaxy, but also I had inherited something called the light of hope as well. It was buried deep within my heart. At the time I was not immortal, I could not be without my mate by my side. I was than reincarnated to a future time, where I prospered again before I was called to be a guardian." Everyone thought the story sounded so familiar, it was like they were hearing Serena's story. "Ah, I can see the dawning on your faces. Yes, I am the future self of Sailor Moon. We cannot physically be awake together in the same realm. I put her to sleep, when I came to the warped realty of chaos. I am sorry, we cannot peacefully coexist, the crystal will react to each other. In my future I am called Sailor Cosmos. I have wandered the world alone for centuries searching the galaxies to attempt to keep them fear from evil. I am the only true immortal other than my child. But she is busy with her own court and her own life, I cannot interrupt. I am truly like my mother in more ways than one. This long lifespan is lonely, but it is my duty to make sure the timeline and all evil stays away. I could sense a change in the time realm and things started to disappear where I was. With the time realm ultimately destroyed I had to teleport to the exact moment of battle with Galaxia. "

"I am sorry that this all happened, but I am not to interfere with anything until the original timeline becomes off course, which it had. I could finally interfere with no retribution on my end." She than turned to Galaxia, your punishment for giving in to the evils will be to live out your remainder of life here on Earth. You will live with one of the Guardians to learn of this world and human life. You will gain respect for any and all life. You are afraid of being alone, but you've never truly been alone til you have experienced separation from your mate and your court for over a millennia." "You mean we are not there in the future?" Venus was the only one who had the nerve to ask. "No, my guardians you are not. You live long lives, I can tell you that much. But I cannot tell you how death strikes. It is natural, I can give you that. There is no real death amongst enemies. Your lives were never meant to be forever, as mine as been stretched out. The true meaning of immortality and I am forced to spend it alone. Rini is the only one who has managed to live for so long, along side of me. I believe it to be because of the golden crystal my Endyimon had along with the Imperium crystal. When I had become pregnant, the light of hope also blessed her. I was to only have the one child as a goddess from the moon, and maybe this was the deities way of making up for the future I was to have. She's stills young in the years of moon children, if you can believe it. But she is so busy with her own court. Her court fears me as well. I cause life to prosper where I am, trees grow with a single touch, ponds become full of life. The humans do not understand what they do not know. I am not very welcome, neither are her guardians. But they make the people laugh, they enjoy it, so the people tolerate them."

Everyone seemed to be taking the everything Cosmos said in stride. It was hard to gulp down the fact they were all gone in the far off distant future, while their princess live on alone. She had never been alone, as far as they could remember. What a horrible life she had to lead. "I must return, your Serenity is very eager to awaken. I feel the crystal reaching out for mine, touching softly whispering lightly. Bare with your young queen, she will not always be the way she is. She grows and prospers in the next few years very quickly as she has no choice. Do not forget Crystal Tokyo is in the far off future. You will most likely never see me again, unless the timeline becomes so far off track , I must right the wrongs." She spoke again with a hint of sadness laced in her voice. It was hard seeing them all here together, especially her mate. "Endyimon, remember while the things she does now are childish, you will prefe her this way, than regal. It's no fun to be uptight and stuffy. Have fun with her and enjoy the exhuberant outlook she has on life." "Seiya, I am sorry that you and your friends became hurt in this erupting chaos, and that I couldn't spare the life of your princess. She is happy I can tell you that. You three are welcome to stay on Earth regardless of what Neptune and Uranus say. I have always welcomed outsiders as long as they mean no harm. And Seiya, I am sorry I do not return your feelings in this past. Before I even met you, I had been Endyimon's in a past life that already had been 1000 years. I do love you, just not in the way you'd like. Give her a break, when she comes to. Accept her friendship or don't and move on." She spoke to him softly than kissed Seiya on the lips before turning around and creating her own rift in time to travel.


End file.
